MLP Poems
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: Just poems of ponies that came to mind. will take requests. and yes i spelled it wrong for a reason before you ask.
1. Intro

just for those who like Poems. they are done by me and if i add others i see that arent i will say so. alot are Luna\nightmare moon, while i have some about a few of the ponies and story lines. I would like to know what you think so comment away.

I can also take requests for poems about story lines and other ponies. i alredy want to do a Zacora one just haven't hd the time yet. but if thier are ones you would like me to try i will do my best, so just please be patient with me.

Types of poems i can do are just about any. some rhym while others are free verse and i can even do the Acrostic ones that go down. so just let me know!

Ps. i know i spelled Poem wrong and i did that for a reason known only to me and my fam.


	2. nightmare night

Say good night tonight

Good night moon

Goodnight stars

Goodnight world

Say good night tonight

Good night sun

Good night day

Good night light

Say good night tonight

For tonight is the start

Of a new world

One of the dark

And frightful night

For tonight is Nightmare night

Say good bye to the day

And in every way

It shall stay hidden away

For tonight starts

The eternal nightmare night!


	3. Love the moon

Tis the nightmare moon

That we fear

For we do not know

If it is near

Tis the sun we hold dear

in the moon we see our fear

for the moon holds our deepest fear

when you see the moon

you know your fear is near

but if we face our fear

the moon soon we will hold dear

then the sun will no longer have won

and soon we will no longer have fun in the sun

in the dark we shall play

for we shall sleep all day

then the moon shall shine once more

for the happy time shall sore

above the hate and the sadness

to be replaced with happy and gladness

then the moon will play

and the sun shall hide away

then the eternal moon

and the eternal night

shall shed all the light


	4. Choose

Tis Luna that we love

Tis Celestia that binds us

Luna and the night

Play in flight

Celestia and the day

Holds us in distain

We will crane our necks

To see the moon

That Luna hold dear

We will lower our heads in shame

From the sun

That Celestia holds out

The queen of the night

The terror of the day

Who will you side

Who will you decide

Who will you love

The day or the night

Luna or Celestia


	5. Look to love

Shining Armor the captain

Cadence the princess

Chrysalis the imposter

His Armor is Shining

Her heart over flows

Her heart has no room

He is loving the wrong one

She is trapped in caves

She took her place

He is under her control

She is trying to escape

She is trying to rule

He is useless

She got out

She revealed the truth

He is under her spell

She will brake it soon

She will beat Celestia

He remembers the truth

She brings his heart back

She laughs in ignorance

He loves her

She loves him

She hates them both

Their love beats all

She is thrown from power

It was love to concur all

And throw out the terriny

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence

The lovers and saviors

Of Equestria and the Crystal Empire

We should look to their love for guidence


	6. Chrisilis Love

Chrysalis is an evil queen

Bent on steeling love

Looking like a bug

And a pony both

Feeding on love

And steeling the ones we love

She only cares for herself

And her Changling army

Power is her goal

She may have beaten Celestia

But she will soon fall

To the thing she tries to steel

Love will win all

And Chrysalis shall fall


	7. Derpylisous

Derpy may be my name

I may have mismatched eyes

I may sound weird

But I am not dumb

I am not a mistake

I am who I am

I am a mare with bubbles on my butt

And love in my heart

I love to have fun

I like to have friends

Though many of you won't be there for me

I will be there for you

Because I am different

And I am proud to be different

It is great being different

You should try it

Before you judge me

So deal with it

I'm Derpylisous!


	8. Changing

The queen of love

The devourer of hearts

She eats the love

Of others arts

She can conceal her true intentions

While you are in her projections

Only on love

Will she feed

On all the love

That you need

She is the Queen of the changlings

Queen Chrysalis making sure that everything is changing


End file.
